<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>90 Days by Zenphia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606144">90 Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphia/pseuds/Zenphia'>Zenphia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90 Days Fiancee AU, Choreographer Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphia/pseuds/Zenphia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 90 Days Fiancee AU.<br/>Full of fluff and no drama!<br/>Short Chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>90 Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can I get into trouble for this? I don't know. I guess we'll see. But please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Yuuri Katsuki</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Age 24</em>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Hasetsu, Japan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Viktor Nikiforov</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Age 27</em>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Saint Petersburg, Russia</span>
</p><hr/><p>A young Japanese man sitting in a studio, smiled nervously at the camera. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I'm 24, I am a choreographer and I'm meeting my significant other today." The male blushed at his words and ducked his head in shyness. "We meet at a gala and exchanged numbers. We've been dating for about a year now and hopefully we'll be together for longer." </p><p>"What do you hope to gain by being on the show?" A voice inquired at the male.</p><p>Yuuri gave a shy smile before responding, "I want to spend more time with Viktor and get to know each other more personally."</p><p>"Do you hope to be married at the end of ninety days?" The voice asked.</p><p>The Japanese man flushed red, "We'll see, but I hope to."</p><p>"Do you think that there will be anything preventing you from marrying Viktor?" The voice inquired to the male.</p><p>Yuuri sighed and stayed quiet for a few seconds, "I think that my anxiety might get in the way of things. Hopefully we overcome though. I won't let my mental illness get in the way of my happiness."</p><hr/><p>The scene changes to one of an airport. A Russian male is grinning at the camera while holding on his poodles leash. "Hi! My name is Viktor Nikiforov! I'm 27 years old and I coach for figure skaters. I'm currently waiting for my plane so I can go and see my beloved boyfriend!"</p><p>"What do you hope to gain by being on the show?" A different voice questioned.</p><p>The silver haired hummed as the scratched his dog by the ears. "I would like to see how my Yuuri is like in person. We meet about a year and only spent a few weeks together. I would want to see if my Yuuri is mine." </p><p>"Do you hope to be married at the end of ninety days?" The voice asked.</p><p>"Ah! Being married to my Yuuri? I would love that! I wonder where would we live? In Japan or Russia? Maybe a different country?" The Russian male wondered.</p><p>"Do you think that there will be anything preventing you from marrying Yuuri?" The voice inquired.</p><p>"Ah," Viktor made a face before answering, "I'm not the best at communication. It's something I know that I must work on if I want my relationship with Yuuri to work out."</p><hr/><p>Yuuri is now seen at an airport, waiting for his boyfriend's plane to land in Kyushu, Japan. The Japanese male had his hands in his jacket pocket and was nervously bouncing his leg as he scanned the area for his significant other. The couple would meet in person at the airport before heading off to Yuuri's family's Inn. </p><p>Dog barking broke the male out of his anxious thoughts and he saw a flash of silver hair. "Viktor!" Yuuri shouted excitedly, his emotions going haywire at finally seeing his lover after many months apart.</p><p>The Russian male heard his lover's shout and grinned up at the smaller male. "Yuuri! My love!" The silver haired male cheered as he ran up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the other. "I'm so happy to see you!"</p><p>The couple (with arms still wrapped around one another), gleefully looked at the camera with happiness in their aura. Viktor's poodle was seen by the couple's legs, happily sniffing about. </p><p>"How do you feel now that you two are in the country?" The voice asked the couple.</p><p>"It's so romantic! I get to see Yuuri everyday now! I'm very happy!" Viktor sighed in content.</p><p>"I'm glad Viktor is here with me. It feels surreal." Yuuri gently smiled. </p><p>"How ready are you to meet your future in-laws?" The voice questioned.</p><p>"I'm excited! Do you think they'll like me Yuuri?" Viktor asked the brown haired male.</p><p>"Hm, I think you'll get along with them." Yuuri hummed. </p><p>"The I can't wait!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Zenphia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>